A blast from the past
by winxandwarriors
Summary: The Winx kids come back in time to see there parents, but why? Did something happen in the future they must change? When will there parents see throw there plan? Why are they here in the first place? I guess you'll have to read to find out!Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone...So I have been doing A LOT of story's lately, but I can't get the idea of this story out of my head.**

**So I'm doing to do it and I hope all of yall out the like it!**

**PS. There will be some music in here.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Winx club!**

**I wish I did.**

**Okay, enough about me, let's get to the story!**

"Hey Tec! Do you know where Kiko went?", Bloom asked her pink haired friend.

"I think I saw him in Layla's and Stella's room.", Tecna told her not looking away from her laptop.

"Hmm...I wonder why he would go in there.", Bloom left the room and went in to Layla's and Stella's room.

"Kiko! Are you in here?", Bloom called from Layla's door.

Kiko hopped out from under Layla's bed and into her arms.

"KIKO!, What were you doing under Layla's bed silly?", Bloom tickled him.

Kiko jumped out of her arm's and back under the bed. Bloom didn't know what that silly bunny of her's was doing. So Bloom got on her knees and went under the bed, but what she saw what was under that bed there was a surprise she didn't know she was going to get that day.

"BABY BUNNY'S", Bloom gasped as she saw little baby bunny's nursing at Milly's stomach. "Kiko there BEAUTIFUL, I must tell the girls!"

Bloom ran into the living room where the girls and guys were at and tripped.

"Bloom! are you ok?", Flora asked running up to her.

"Ouch! That hurt!", Bloom grumbled.

"Why were you running anyway?", Stella asked looking at her nails.

"Oh yeah! Layla guess what is under your bed!", Bloom smiled.

"Umm...you got me. What?", Layla asked.

"There are baby bunny's under your bed!", Bloom squealed.

"WHAT!?", The every one screamed.

"Yeah, and there not just any bunny's. There Kiko's and Milly's brand new, bundle of, bouncing, baby, bunny's", Bloom jumped.

"Try saying that five times fast.", Riven laughed.

_In a forest not far from Alfea._

"Dylan...are you sure we're going the right way?", Digit asked.

"Don't worry little sis. I know were we are heading.", Dylan pat his sister on the head.

"1st. I am _older _than you, and 2nd. I am not worry. I just don't like being in a different time frame then we are suppose to.", digit crossed her arm's.

"Hey, what is that?", Tammy asked pointing to something in the distance.

"I don't know., let's go check it out.", River started to walk towards it followed by the rest.

"I-I can't believe it", Digit gasped.

"I told you I would get us here", Dylan smirked as he admired his mothers old school.

"Alfea!", Melody smiled.

"Let's go in!", Zoey ran to the main entrance.

"Hey! Wait for me Zoe!", Flynn ran after her and the rest followed.

When the kids got into the school they went strait into there parents room.

"Where are they?", Melody asked.

"There not in here.", Violet told them.

"Maybe there in mom's and Aunt Stella's room", Zoey told them.

"Wait, before we go in, WE CANNOT LET THEM KNOW!", Cody warned.

"Let them know what?", Sophie asked.

"That we are there kids you brick head.", River lashed.

"Why don't we just go in?", Zoey asked.

"You know what, I'm scared.", Tammy told them.

"Why?", Melody asked her brown haired friend.

"I don't know how they'll act towards us.", Tammy frowned. "What if they don't like us...me?"

"Don't worry sis, Momma and daddy will love you!", Flynn comfered his sis.

"Okay, let's go in.", Dylan suggested.

"Let's go!", Digit told them as she went in.

_In Layla's and Stella's room(Tecna's prov)_

We were all playing with Kiko's and Milly's baby's when 14 kids about the age of 13 came bursting in the room and broke the door. They look shocked when they saw us, completely SHOCKED!

"Umm, Who are you kids and WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRAKE THE FREAKIN DOOR!?", Layla yelled.

"Umm, I don't know why we broke the door.", One of the boys told us.

"We brake things a lot, sorry about that", A girl apologized.

"Anyway's...Who are you kids and where are your parents?", I asked.

"Well...I'm Angel.", A girl with long strawberry blond hair waved.

"I'm her brother Zack.", A boy with long-ish Red hair smiled.

"I'm Sophie", A girl with long blond hair bounced.

"And I'm her older brother BJ.", A boy with short dirty blond hair tried to hold his sister down.

"What does the B and the J stand for?", Nabu asked.

"It stands for Brandon. Jr.", BJ told us.

"Cool...my name is Brandon to.", Brandon smiled.

"Okay...anyway, I'm Nathan.", A boy with short-ish dark brown hair and dark skin introduced.

"I'm his sister Zoey.", A girl with the same hair and skin as Layla bowed.

"I'm Flynn.", Said a boy with long-ish blueish-black hair.

"And I am Violet", A girl with long Blue-ish black hair crossed her arm's.

"I'm Tammy there sister.", A shy girl with long brown hair blushed.

Then a boy with Dark magenta short haired went over to a girl with Musa's hair and whispered into her ear.

"I don't want to." The girl whined.

"You have to, or I'll tell mom and dad.", He smirked.

"I hate you.", The girl frowned.

"I'm Melody and this is my big brother the great and powerful River", The girl said in a lazy and sarcastic tone.

"Why did you make your sister do that?", Riven asked.

"Because she made me sing in-front of the entire school so I'm getting her back by using her love life against her.", River snickered.

"Well that's not nice.", Helia told him.

"Anyway, I'm Dylan", A boy with short orange hair smiled.

"I'm Cody.", A boy with short-ish orange almost blond hair and glasses waved.

"And I'm Digit there older sister.", A girl with my hair only longer smirked.

"Only by 2 minutes.", Dylan protested.

"Now that we got names settled, Who are yall and where are you parents?!", Nabu asked.

"We will not answer that until we see Ms. Faragonda.", Digit demanded,

"Tell us who you are!", Riven got in her face.

"NO.", Digit yelled.

"Tell us NOW!", Riven was getting mad.

"NO! WE WILL NOT SAY ANYTHING UNTIL WE SE MS. FARAGONDA!", Digit Screamed.

"Ugh, Okay you win.", Riven humphed.

"Now can yall little people's show us where Ms. F is?", Sophie asked.

"She is the third door to the left in the fourth hallway. You do know were older than you, right?", I asked.

"Ohh, no I didn't know that Aunt Tecna.", Sophie blabbed.

"AUNT TECNA!?", We all gasped.

"No she said...uhh, Dylan", Digit stuttered.

"Umm, she meant...uh, BJ.", Dylan Rambled.

"What! Why me? Um, Melody.", BJ Stumbled.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE SAID, THE CHILD IS A BRICK HEAD!", Melody Yelled.

"Hey!", Sophie frowned.

"Okay, why don't we get going now.", Tammy said scooting forward to the door.

"TO THE OFFICE!", Digit yelled running out the door.

"HEY! Wait for me!", River yelled running after her fallowed by the rest.

"Dang! Those kids are CRAZY, I fell bad for there parents.", Nabu told us.

"You got that right.", I agreed.

**Well I hope you wonderful little peoples liked it(Tehehe)**

**Anyway please review and enjoy the rest of your day!:)**

**Brick head...xD**


	2. How fast can you run?

**Hey yall, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I love writing about the Winx. They are just SO cool in my opinion!**

**I might not have music in this chapter, but if you don't like it when people put music in there story's I'd advise you to not read this story.**

**Pleases R&R!**

**Now to the story!**

**Ps. In this story all the Winx are princesses/Queens of the planet they were born on.**

* * *

_In Ms. Faragonda's office(Digit's prov)_

"Ouch!", I yelled as I ran into the door.

"Why did you run into the door Digit?", Melody asked me.

"I didn't mean to. I couldn't stop my feet.", I admitted.

"Well I think you ran right into Ms. F's door.", Zoey told us pointing at the metal name tag on the door.

"Hmm...Should we knock?", Tammy asked.

"You do know when/if we knock are lives can change in a blink of an eye, right?", Cody asked us.

"We have to, or we may never see are parent's or kingdoms again.", Melody pointed out.

"Yes! We have to do this for are parent's and kingdom's!", Angel stud.

"You're right!", I smiled." We have to do this! For are Kingdoms, but most importantly are parent's, Oh how I miss mine!

"Digit's right.", River knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Ms. Faragonda. What do you kids need?", Ms. F asked with a smile.

Umm, I'm Digit and these are my friends.", I started." We need to talk to you.

"Well sit and tell me.", She smiled a little bigger.

"Well, My name is Melody and we have some new's that may surprise you a little.", Melody twitched.

"Oh my, may I ask what this surprise may be?", Ms. F asked.

"Your students the Winx..well", Violet stuttered.

"Go on.", Ms. F told her.

"Well we're kinda there kids from the future .", Tammy whispered the last part.

"WHAT!?", Ms. F yelled.

"It's a LONG story, but we don't have time for that. If we don't stop..._HIM_...In this century THE WINX WILL BE KIDNAPPED BY..._HIM", _I cried.

"Who's him?", Ms. F asked.

"He's an horrible evil villain that ambushes all his enemies. That how he got are parents.", Melody told her.

"WAIT! he got the girls and the specialist?", Ms. F asked in shock.

"Yes...sadly. His name is Akando which means ambush and he has a son named Tocho which means Mountain Lion. He wants to follow in his father's foot steps and last time we saw him he vowed to kill us and marrie Digit.", Violet sat down.

"I HATE THAT GUY!", River spat.

"And why is that?", Asked Ms. F." Why don't you kids tell me who is who's kid?"

"Okay, Well I am Angel", Angel smiled.

"And I'm her brother Zack, and we're the children of Queen Bloom and King Sky of Domino and Eraklyon .", Zack told her.

"I'm Princess Sophie of Solaria and this*pointing to BJ* Is my brother Prince Brandon JR.", Sophie said like a proper person.

"Let me guess, you're the children of Stella and Brandon.", Ms. F smiled.

"*Gasp* HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT...WITCH!", Sophie jumped.

"No you brick head...she knew it by BJ's name.", I spat.

"Oh, I don't get it.", Sophie blabbed.

"Anyway...I'm Tammy.", Tammy pitched.

"I'm Violet.", Violet smiled.

"And I'm Flynn and we're the kids of Queen Flora and King Helia of Lynphea.", Flynn introduced.

"I'm Zoey and this is my brother*Pointing to Nathan*Nathan.", Zoey smiled.

"And We're the children of Queen Layla and King Nabu of Andros.", Nathan told Ms. F.**  
**

"I'm Melody.", Melody told her.

"And I'm River and are parents are Queen Musa and King Riven of Melody.", River jumped.

And lastly I'm Digit.", I Smiled.

"I'm Dylan.", Dylan said.

"And I Cody, we're the children of Queen Tecna and King Timmy of Zenith.", Cody bowed.

"Okay, so now that you know us. Should we tell are past parents or what?", I asked.

"Hmm, Why don't you spend some time with your parents so when you tell them they won't freak out.", Ms. F advised.

"Well that sounds good.", I smiled."

"Well you kids get going to your parents and DON'T tell them that you're there kids. I will phone them and tell them that they need to take care of yall.", Ms. F warned.

"Alright.", We agreed and ran to are parents dorms.

"OUCH!", I yelled running into are parents apartments door.

"What's with you and running into doors?", Melody asked.

"I don't know, I guess I don't watch where I'm going like I'm suppose to.", I told her.

"Okay then, lets go in.", Violet opened the door.

After Violet went in we all shrugged and followed her in.

* * *

_35 years into the future(Older Musa's prov)_

It's been 5 years since I was taken by Akando. I hate it here! I feed muck as food and unclean water, and all my clothes are torn and has holes everywhere. I can barely breath in here, because almost all the air is taken up by all of this dust and dirt in here. To tell you the truth I don't even know if I'm in a dungeon or a basement. It's just so dark and dirty, uhh. Well at lest me and the others can talk. All of them are around me, we just can't touch, for we are chained to far apart. I feel bad for Bloom, she was just taken a month ago and It's been really hard on her. She misses her kids a lot, oh what am I talking about? We all miss are kids. I haven't seen mine since they were 8 and now Bloom tells me there beautiful and strong 13 year old's. She said that some weird things have been going on tho, like Flynn and Zoey are always seeing who can swim the fastest, Nathan and Violet are always wearing black, River has been either racing, fighting, or swimming with Digit , Sophie makes Cody carrie her bags when she goes shopping , Dylan is always listning to music or playing football, BJ is always around the camp fire when they go, Zack and Tammy are always in the garden, Angel has been staring at BJ a little to much, and Melody loves being on the computer. To me that is a little weird, but I really don't care. I still miss my kids like crazy and I want to see them so badly.

"You know what guys.", Stella broke the silence.

"What?", Flora asked.

"I miss the kids.", Stella told us.

"You and me both sister.", Riven crossed his arms.

"I believe we all do Stella.", Bloom told her.

We all have missed are kids. Bloom has been away from her's for a month, Sky has me away two months, Stella and Brandon have been taken away for about a year now, Layla and Nabu were taken two years ago, Flora has been away from the kids for four years, Riven has been gone for about four and a haft, Helia was taken five years ago with me, Timmy was taken six and a haft years ago, and lastly Tecna was the first to e taken away and has been gone for eight years now.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?", Stella asked.

"I don't know.", I finally said.

"Don't say that.", Tecna argued." Are kids are strong and tough, I bet they're already thinking of a plan now."

"She's right, are kids will find us and save us!", Layla smiled.

"You know what, maybe you're right.", I said getting a little happier.

* * *

_In the Winx apartment*Past Flora's thoughts*_

The first thing we heard was a loud *thump* at the door, then 14 kids came in. Not just any kids but the ones we saw early ago today. The kids that Ms. F assigned us to today. Well at lest she told us there names and who was who. She also told us they were from the future

"Why did yall knock on the door for if you were just going to come in anyway?", Tecna asked.

"Oh, no, That wasn't a knock, I ran into the door when we were running.", Digit blushed.

"What did you run into the door for?", Layla asked.

"I didn't mean to.", Digit tried to explain.

Today;s not her day with doors.", Melody explained.

"O-k, anyway...why don't we go do something.", Layla jumped.

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!", Sophie and Stella cheered in union.

"Why not, we can get the guys to come!", Bloom smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!", Stella yelled pulling Tecna's arm.

"Stella can you stop pulling me?", Tecna asked.

"NO, you are always the slowest one here when we go to the mall and I DO NOT feel like being late today.", Stella yelled pulling Tecna's are harder.

"Ouch!", Tecna screamed.

"Okay, I never knew Tecna was so slow.", Sophie laughed.

"What?", Digit asked

"Nothing!", Sophie shut her mouth.

"Let's get to the park!", Bloom smiled.

"Why don't we race?", Digit asked.

"You want to race Layla?", I asked shock.

"Yeah!", She piped.

"You don't seem like a racer.", Layla smirked.

"Things aren't always what they seem.", Digit simply smiled.

"Okay, Tecna yo count to three and then we will see who's the fastest.", Layla got in a racing stance.

"Okay, one, two, three!", Tecna counted. Layla went flying out of the door, but Digit just stud there looking at her nails.

"Are you going to go?", I asked.

"Wait a minute.", She told me.

Melody looked at Digit and then said," Now!"

Right after Melody told her"Now" Digit went over to the window and just jumped out of it.

"What the heck!", Tecna yelled running to the window with us following behind her.

We saw Digit landing on her feet and she ran faster than lighting and she past Layla in a blink of an eye. Layla was so surprised she stopped and just stared at Digit's dust.

"Let's get to the park!", Melody broke off running followed by the rest of us.

_At the park*Digit's prov*_

I was sitting down in front of the mall waiting for everyone to come.

"Digit!", I heard Melody gasping from behind me.

"Oh, hi yall!", I smiled.

"That was one of your best timing yet sis!", Dylan high-fived me.

"No, her best was when she was seven and Tocho keep asking her if she would be his girlfriend!", Angel laughed.

"Uhh, Man I really hate that guy!", River grumbled.

"I know you kids are from the future and all that, but who is Tocho?", I asked.

"Let's just say he's a son of a very evil guy and he has the hots for Digit.", Melody told us.

"Hey girls!", The guys came up.

"Hey boys!", I smiled.

"smucums!", Stella yelled jumping into Brandon's arms.

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sorry that it's kinda short, I've had to do somethings!**_

_**ut I hope you like and Review pleases!**_


End file.
